Switched
by 93notes
Summary: When a mysterious stranger switches Kaoru and Kenshin into the other's body, things could get interesting. Especially because if they tell others, they'll think they're insane! .:On hold...gomen!:.
1. A mysterious stranger

Hiya peoples, it's me again, surprise, surprise. I hoped you liked Anime Amore, and for anyone who didn't read it and likes strange, twisted humor and romance, I highly recommend you read it. I think you'll like it.

Anyway, this story is called Switched, and it should be veeeeeeeeeery interesting to see what I come up with (grinning maniacally) muahaha…I have a twisted mind when I get bored…well, I have a twisted mind anyway but…it's worse when I'm bored. And I happen to be bored a lot…MUAHAHA

Yahiko: No! Not the scary laugh again! trembles

Me: oo;; Cheer up Yahiko, you'll be in this story too.

Yahiko: Really? Cool!

Sano: Hey, am I gonna be in this story?

Me: Ya I think so, why?

Sano: Well I was wonderin' if you maybe could poof me some sake or somethin…

Me: Not a chance.

Sano: Well, you can't blame a man for tryin, right?

Me: Good point. I respect that. But no. And now, since you're right here, and Yahiko can't do it because he's psychotic (Yahiko: HEY!), how bout the disclaimer?

Sano: Only if you poof me some sake.

Me: Ok, ok, fine.

Sano: YAY! Kitty doesn't own Rurouni Kenshin but she wishes she does.

Me: Good job.

a sake jug appears in front of Sano

Sano: Hey! It's empty!

Me: No it's not-there's one drop! So, HA! You never said how much!

Sano: grumble Whatever…

Me: Now, after an extremely long author's note, ON WITH THE FIC!

Note: Even though Kaoru and Kenshin switch bodies, I will still refer to Kaoru as Kaoru and Kenshin as Kenshin. You will just have to picture Kenshin or Kaoru's soul in the other's body.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Switched**

It was a peaceful day in Tokyo. The birds were singing, the bees were buzzing, and-

"YAHIKO YOU BRAT! Don't call me ugly! That's 1,000 extra swings, and then you have to clean the entire dojo!"

"WHAT!"

…OK, so maybe I lied. But this was a normal occurrence at the Kamiya Dojo, and happened almost every day (in fact, the only time it didn't happen was when some crazy, psychotic swordsman came to challenge Kenshin to a fight, but that wasn't much better).

But then, a good thing happened:

"Whatever, Yahiko. I'm going to the market now, so just finish your swings and then clean the dojo, k?

"Whatever…"

Kaoru walked outside, stretching her arms. "yawn Kenshin? I'm going to the market, would you like to come with me?"

Kenshin looked up from the laundry.

"Certainly, Kaoru-dono. Sessa would love to accompany you."

So they walked down the path, tofu bucket in hand, just like a married couple would. And that is what both of them were thinking about at that very moment. Kaoru was thinking about how much she loved him, and wished he loved her, and Kenshin was thinking about how he wished he could love her, but was too tainted. And they were thinking these thoughts when they came upon a mysterious stranger…

"Good morning" Said Kaoru, waving to the old, witchlike figure, stooped at the side of the road. But Kenshin was worried. The strange person didn't seem to have a ki at all! And unless they were an expert at masking their ki, which he doubted, they would have to be…well…dead. He could not figure it out.

Meanwhile, Kaoru had stopped to chat with the figure. But it seemed to already know them…

"Hello, Ms. Kamiya. Hello, Mr. Himura. I know what you both desire and since you have honorable hearts, I shall give you a chance to get your greatest wish."

Then they started mumbling some old words from a different language, and a bright light surrounded Kenshin and Kaoru. The last thing either of them could remember was Kenshin grasping Kaoru's hand as they slowly lost consciousness.

**In a few hours…**

Kenshin woke up to a throbbing head. "Orororo…what happened, de gozaru ka? One thing we were walking to the market, and then the next, we were enveloped in white light and…" Suddenly Kenshin remembered, and looked about for the figure. But they were long gone. It was then Kenshin remembered that he was still holding Kaoru's hand. He blushed slightly, and was about to let go, but…when did Kaoru's hand get that calloused? He knew she had practiced kendo all her life, but still…and he didn't think her hand was that big…he looked down and suddenly squealed, but it came out much higher pitched and squeaky than was normal.

"Oro! Sessha has…grown breasts! And…what is this one wearing!"

Suddenly he looked down at 'Kaoru,' and let out a scream about 2 octaves higher than normal.

Kaoru suddenly bolted up right, and looked at Kenshin, startled. 'Hey! She thought! That doesn't look like Kenshin! That looks exactly like…'

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Look, a cliffie! MUAHAHA! I hope you all liked it and don't kill me for that cliffhanger! dodging random rotten fruits, vegetables, and flamingos Owee! Ok, ok! I'll update soon!

Kenshin: Was it really necessary to switch our bodies? Couldn't you have just made us kiss or something, de gozaru ka?

Kaoru: Yeah!

Me: OH, don't worry…you'll kiss plenty in the later chapters…muahaha. I'm also going to make some waffy one-shots too, so don't worry. Pleeeeeeeeenty of romance.

Kaoru: Good. Leans up and kisses Kenshin Although, since you got us together, do you really need to make us fall in love _again_?

Me: I have too many ideas for you guys to fall in love (courtesy of math class). Just go with it, k?

Kenshin and Kaoru: Alright, fine…goes off to find a room while kissing passionately

Me: chasing after them You're not even married! Think about the consequences!

Random reviewers: 0o;;

Oh well, til next chapter! Sayonara!


	2. Act like each other?

Hiya peoples, it's me, Kitty! I'm back with another chappie of switched! I'm on a roll! Hope you like it!

Yahiko: Like it? How could anyone like it!

Me: Well, for your information, I got a reviewer and they added it to their favorite stories list, so ha (sticks tongue out at Yahiko)

Yahiko: ONE REVIEWER? That's it? Ahahahaha! (rolls on ground laughing)

Me: Yeah well, I'm sure I'll get more later (please people, I'm desperate!). Isn't that _right_? (chokes Yahiko)

Kenshin: I recommend anger management, de gozaru yo…

Me: What was that!

Kenshin: I said …I recommend gangster banishment, de gozaru yo! Yes, that's it! Hehehe…(sighs)

Sano: Kenshin! I thought we were friends! (runs off crying)

Kenshin: Wait Sano! I didn't mean it that way!

Kaoru: Can we just get on with the story!

Me: Oh, yeah. Sure (tosses Yahiko to Kaoru, pulling out bokken) I don't own anything related to Rurouni Kenshin. Now, ON WITH THE FIC!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Last time on Switched:_

_Kaoru suddenly bolted up right, and looked at Kenshin, startled. 'Hey! She thought! That doesn't look like Kenshin! That looks exactly like…'_

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"K-Kenshin?"

"Hai, Kaoru-dono, it seems we are in a quite a predicament, de gozaru yo…"

"HOW CAN YOU JUST SIT THERE SO CALMLY? YOU'RE IN MY BODY FOR KAMI-SAMA'S SAKE!"

Kenshin sweatdropped. "Well, Kaoru-dono, sessha doesn't know how to fix the situation, so we might as well make the best of it, de gozaru yo…the person by the road is gone though…"

Kaoru looked around, realizing Kenshin was right. "Do you really think it was the person by the road? They _did_ say they knew what we both wanted, but I didn't want to switch bodies, did you?"

"No, Kaoru-dono, sessha did not. But we'd better start heading home, unless we want Sano and Yahiko tracking looking for us."

"But Kenshin! You're me, and…I'm you! Won't they notice something's wrong?"

"Well, we could just tell them that we've switched bodies, and they'll-"

"Think we're insane! We can't tell them or they'll lock us in a mental hospital for the rest of our lives! (a/n I don't think they had those back then, but just go with it, k?) We've got to pretend to be each other until we find a way back into our own bodies!"

Kenshin stood, and helped Kaoru to her feet. A passing couple stared at them oddly before walking down the path.

"You're right, Kaoru-do-I mean Kenshin. We've got to act like each other, de gozaru yo."

"Um, Kaoru? I don't say that, de gozaru yo…or sessha."

"Oh yes, of course._ I_ think we should head back then, _Kenshin_."

"Right, Kaoru-dono. Sessha thinks we should leave now before it gets dark, de gozaru yo."

Kaoru beamed, it wasn't that hard to act like Kenshin. She was very proud of herself. But, since I'm an evil Fanfiction authoress, of course the walk back to the dojo was not uneventful. For right as they passed by a deserted alley, two large, sleazy men stepped out in front of them (a/n so I guess the alley wasn't deserted after all, lol).

"Hey, pretty lady. (hic) Wanna have some fun?" One man said. His speech was slurred, and Kenshin and Kaoru could smell the sake on his breath.

Just then, the men lumbered forward. "Come with us if you don't want to get hurt. Got that?" Said the second one. He started to reach into his coat pocket, and Kenshin realized that he had a hidden sword there.

As a reflex, Kenshin said "Kaoru-dono, stay back."

"Um, Kenshin? It's not me they're after actually…" Kaoru replied.

Kenshin realized this too, and started to reach for his sacabatou, when he realized: Kaoru had his sword! And Kaoru had not brought her bokken because Kenshin would be with her. 'Oh no…" Thought Kenshin, as the thugs stepped closer, the moonlight reflecting off their now-drawn swords. 'This isn't going to be pretty, de gozaru yo…'

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Hiya peoples! Was it good? Bad? Please review!

Yahiko: I'd go with the second one…

Kaoru: Yeah, I'd have to go with Yahiko on this one. How come we have to be harassed by thugs? I thought this was a romance fic!

Yahiko: Yeah, and they went after Kenshin…that's just wrong…

Me: Well sorry, but I need to keep my readers around! Can't have it boring, now, can we? And, as for the romance, there will be plenty in the later chapters, don't worry…oh, and to my one and only reviewer, (drum roll) Mori'quessir! Thank you so much! And OMG you put me on your favorite stories list! That means so much to me! And I promise to update soon! If I had a million yen, I'd give it to you (well, some to you, I'd keep the rest. lol)!

Yahiko: What about me? I want a million yen too!

Sano: Yeah, me too!

Yahiko: Don't give it to him! He'd just gamble it all!

Sano: Would not!

Yahiko: Would to!

(Yahiko jumps up and gnaws on Sano's head, Sano cussing the whole time)

Me: And now would be a good time to say…ORO! Oh well. Review please! Til next time, sayonara!


	3. Saved by Sano? Problem

Hiy peoples! I want to say that I'm SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating. But I promise, this chapter will be much longer than the others. You see, I've just been really busy going places and doing things, and I just haven't gotten around to it…

Kenshin: That's really no excuse, de gozaru yo…

Me: Well you know, I kind of wrote myself into a corner and didn't know how to save you guys...

Kaoru: So you left us cornered by drunk thugs for almost a week!

Me: oo; Um…Ya well, I'm here now and to make up for it I've added a response to everyone's reviews! (See, my reviewers are special to me. So review already!)

**Mori'quessir**: OMG! Thank you so much, my loyal reviewer! I owe you a lot! The next time Sano wins something when he gambles, I'll give it to you!

Yahiko: That'll be the day…

Sano: HEY! I did so win something…once…no wait…

**Arubabu**: Glad you liked it! I hope you continue to review! Oh, and I know the chappies are short now, but hopefully I'll make them longer later. I just write this story chapter by chapter, you know…sigh

Yahiko: She actually liked it! Whoa…

Me: Ha! I told you! Now shut up before I make you kiss Misao!

Yahiko: Aaah! No way am I kissing that itachi! (runs away)

Me: Ahhh, peace and quiet!

**Cleo**: Thanks for the ideas, I hadn't really thought about switching other people. I think I'll go ahead and finish this story with just Kenshin and Kaoru getting messed up, but I'll make a sequel where Misao and Megumi switch places and fall in love with Aoshi and Sano or something. Keep a lookout for it! Muahaha…

Me: And now, since I don't want to be sued by the evil, ravenous lawyers in that cage over there (lawyers foam at the mouth and growl ferociously), I guess I'll have to tell them that Rurouni Kenshin isn't mine, but I have other plans…muahaha! (drags Rurouni Kenshin characters away)

Sano: Aah! Help us! She's messing up my hair!

Everyone: 0o;;

Me: And now, ON WITH THE FIC! MUAHAHA!

Yahiko: Hide me…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Last time on Switched:_

_Kenshin realized this too, and started to reach for his sacabatou, when he realized: Kaoru had his sword! And Kaoru had not brought her bokken because Kenshin would be with her. 'Oh no…" Thought Kenshin, as the thugs stepped closer, the moonlight reflecting off their now-drawn swords. 'This isn't going to be pretty, de gozaru yo…'_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kenshin took a step back, but for every step he took, the men took two. And he realized that, not only was Kaoru's body much slower than his, which rendered his god-like speed useless, but the kimono Kaoru had been wearing was very restricting, and would probably not let him dodge many of their attacks.

'This is going to be trouble…' he thought, and moved in front of Kaoru to protect her, holding out one hand in front of her. Which must have looked pretty weird considering…

"Well, looks like we're gonna have to do this the hard way…(hic)" Said thug number one. But just as he was about to hit Kaoru with his blade (remember, they wanted Kenshin alive), his eyes suddenly turned cloudy and he fell down. Standing behind him was none other than…

"Sanosuke! Good thing you came, because they were just about to make a move on Ken-"

Kenshin quickly muffled Kaoru by putting a hand over her mouth, while Sano finished off the other thug. Sano stared at them for a minute, both had I'm-trying-to-look-innocent-but-I'm-really-lying-to-you-but-just-go-with-it faces on, so he shrugged off the comment and settled on saying "Yo Kenshin, you ok? I think you might need to sleep or somethin…"

"Yes that's it, I'm just tired, a good night's sleep should make me-I mean _sessha_, feel better…hehehe…" And, after a long pause, Kaoru added "De gozaru yo!"

Kenshin slapped a hand over his (or her, depending on how you look at it) forehead, while Sano just said "Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiight…well, I'll just leave you guys alone there…wake up a little there Kenshin, that's the first time I've ever seen you _protected_ by someone…well, g'night Jou-chan, Kenshin."

After he walked away, they both let out audible sighs of relief. "Oopsie…" Said Kaoru. "I'll be more careful next time."

"That's alright." Said Kenshin. "We just need to practice a little. Now, let's head back to the dojo, shall we?"

"But Kenshin," said Kaoru. "Your body's so tired! How do you stand it!"

"I guess you just sort of get used to it…I can carry you back to the dojo if you want though."

"Thank you Kenshin, I can hardly keep my eyes open. But don't let me forget, you're definitely not allowed to clean the dojo anymore. Anytime it needs cleaning, tell Yahiko to do it instead. Ok?"

Kenshin chuckled as he picked up his own body (a/n Kinda freaky huh?). "Alright, Kaoru. Go to sleep now."

Kaoru smiled as she noticed the lack or honorific on her name. And with the thought of a certain red-haired rurouni on her mind, she drifted off to sleep as Kenshin carried her back to the dojo, earning numerous stares from random passerby on the streets.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sorry to end it there peoples, but I really have to go now; it's getting late. But I promise, the next chappie will be nice and long. And funny (but duh!). Here's a sneak peak (even though I haven't actually written the chapter yet. Lol):

"_Wow Jou-chan, this has got to be your best meal ever!" Said Sano, stuffing his face._

"_Yeah!" added Yahiko. "Have you been taking secret cooking lessons or something?"_

_Kenshin froze. What was he supposed to do? Tell them he switched places with Kaoru and was now in her body? He'd be sent to the loony bin for sure! But he couldn't lie to them-or could he?_

"_Oh, it wasn't me that cooked the food. Kenshin did." He said. 'Hah!' He thought. 'They believed every word!'_

"_Oh, ok. Oi, Kenshin! Thanks for the food! It's great!" Shouted Sano. Just then, Kaoru walked into the room._

"_What are you talking about? I didn't cook; Kenshin did…" Her voice trailed off, and as she looked in Kenshin's eyes, she realized. 'Oh no,' She thought. 'How am I gonna get out of this one?'_

Ok, so the preview was almost as long as the chapter itself. But I needed some sort of cliffhanger and that works. So aaaaaaaaaanyway…

Yahiko: Yes: I'm finally gonna be in a chapter!

Me: Ya, although, your part is small and insignificant…

Yahiko: Hey! How dare you! I'm descended from a strong line of samurai and you're treating me like a kid…(blablabla, talks on and on)

Me: Alright, alright! I'll make a one-shot of you and Tsubame! Just SHUT UP!

Yahiko: OK, fine, but it better be good…

Me: Oh it will, don't worry…muahaha…

Yahiko: Scary…laugh…make it stop…(twitches)

Me: Riiiiiiiiiiiiiight…well anyway, R&R please! (Although once you've gotten down here and are reading this, you've probably already done half of that…) Ja Ne!


	4. Breakfast Troubles

Hiya peoples, it's me Kitty! YAY! I'm back with another chappie of Switched; how are Kenshin and Kaoru gonna get out of this one? Muahaha…and now, a response to all my reviewers, cuz I'm _special_! Hurray!

**Arubabu:** Thanks so much for reviewing again! I try to update as soon as I can, so I hope you like the next chappie! Keep reviewing please! 

**Mori'quessir: **Yay! I feel special; you reviewed again! And ya…Kenshin and Kaoru are gonna be in major trouble…muahaha! (Yahiko: Hide me…)

**Open-your -eyes101: **Umm…ya…Well, maybe you'll understand better next time…but when I say 'Kenshin walked across the road,' think of it as Kaoru's body walking across the road with Kenshin's soul inside.

**Cleo: **Glad you liked it! I had Sano save them because I didn't want to be repetitive; in most of the fics where Kenshin and Kaoru get in trouble, Kenshin rescues them miraculously. So…glad you liked it. Enjoy the next chappie! 

Oh, and one more thing: Has anyone ever read the fic _In His Shoes_? It's by Ms. Zeal and it's really good! It's kinda like mine except Kenshin and Hiko are the ones switching bodies. And also, _Kenshin's Freaky Friday!_ by animefreakgal456 is a good switching story; it follows the storyline of Freaky Friday though, so mine will be kinda different. But anyway, my point is that these are good fics to read, but just to say, I didn't copy my idea from them although their stories gave me a few ideas. I had really had the idea for a switching fic for about a year; I just never got around to writing it.

Yahiko: Shut up and start the fic! I'm in the next chapter!

Me: Yeesh, alright, alright already! I don't own Rurouni Kenshin but I can still torture the characters in many different ways. MUAHAHA! (Drags Yahiko to tar/pillow factory)

Yahiko: Nooooooooooooo! I look like a chicken now! Just like Sano!

Sano: HEY! YOU LITTLE PUNK!

(Yahiko bites Sano's head while Sano curses)

Me: --;

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanyway, ON WITH THE FIC! …Man, I love sayin that:P

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Last time on Switched:_

_Kaoru smiled as she noticed the lack or honorific on her name. And with the thought of a certain red-haired rurouni on her mind, she drifted off to sleep as Kenshin carried her back to the dojo, earning numerous stares from random passerby on the streets._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next morning, Kaoru woke up feeling different somehow…

'Hmm...' She wondered. 'Something's different…'

Then she heard some voices outside. She identified the first as Yahiko's, and the second as…herself! Then she remembered what happened the day before, and realized with a feeling of dread…that she had to go to the bathroom! Her face turned a lovely shade of crimson as she headed for the bathhouse…

Meanwhile…

"But whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy? I want to practice today, Busu! Why do I have to clean the dojo first!"

"Um…" Kenshin hesitated. He really didn't want to hit Yahiko, but he really didn't want Yahiko to think he was crazy either…

Luckily he was saved by Sano, who chose that exact moment to stroll into the dojo.

"Yo! What's up, Jou-chan, Brat."

"Hey! I'm not a brat you tori-atama!"

"HEY!"

As Yahiko commenced biting Sano's head off, Kenshin slowly edged out of the room. "Oro…" Said Kenshin quietly, but not quietly enough, for Sano suddenly stopped shouting profanity and said "Hey, Jou-chan? Did you just say _oro_?"

Both Sano and Yahiko stared at him as he sweatdropped and said "Um…Kenshin must be rubbing off on me…hehehe…" And edged into the kitchen to make breakfast. Sano and Yahiko, being the dense souls that they were, just looked at each other and shrugged, then went back to the head-biting, cussword-shouting routine, not noticing Kenshin was headed to the kitchen.

In the kitchen…

Kenshin hummed as he prepared breakfast. He shaped the rice balls perfectly, while making the miso soup. As soon as it was ready, he called, in the best Kaoru-imitation he could, "Minna-san! Breakfast!"

Sano and Yahiko immediately stopped what they were doing, rushed in, and immediately gobble down the food at an amazing pace, not even bothering to breath.

"Wow Jou-chan, this has got to be your best meal ever!" Said Sano, stuffing his face.

"Yeah!" added Yahiko. "Have you been taking secret cooking lessons or something?"

Kenshin froze. What was he supposed to do? Tell them he switched places with Kaoru and was now in her body? He'd be sent to the loony bin for sure! But he couldn't lie to them-or could he?

"Oh, it wasn't me that cooked the food. Kenshin did." He said. 'Hah!' He thought. 'They believed every word!'

"Oh, ok. Oi, Kenshin! Thanks for the food! It's great!" Shouted Sano. Just then, Kaoru walked into the room. (a/n from the bathroom)

"What are you talking about? I didn't cook; Kenshin did…" Her voice trailed off, and as she looked in Kenshin's eyes, she realized. 'Oh no,' She thought. 'How am I gonna get out of this one?'

But Sano unknowingly saved the pair once again, by saying "Man, Kenshin! Stop doin' that! It's weird when you talk in third person!"

Kenshin and Kaoru both breathed sighs of relief, and Kaoru said "Sorry, Sano. Sessha just has a habbit…"

Then Kenshin and Kaoru sat down side by side, and smiled at each other. And, without Sano or Yahiko seeing, Kenshin grabbed Kaoru's hand under the table. And they stayed that way for the rest of the meal.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hiya everybody! Hope you liked it! I try to add a bit of romance at the end of the chappies, but later there will be a lot more! HURRAY FOR FLUFF! (Huggles giant ball of cotton) What? It's soft!

Yahiko: And I thought you couldn't get any weirder…

Me: Hey! …Anyway, R&R please! It'll make me update sooner (well not really, but maybe it'll make you review) Oops, where did that come from! Anyway, til next chapter! Kitty signing off! …I always wanted to say that too! -


	5. Kaoru to the Rescue

Hiya peoples, it's me Kitty, back again with a new (and hopfully much, _much_ longer) chappie! HURRAY! I'm so sorry for making the chappies so short (it's a bad habit of mine), and I've gotten numerous complaints about it. So…anyway, I'm so happy everyone has liked the story so far, since I've haven't gotten any real flames, but I do have one request: REVIEW! I mean, come on people, 400 something people have visited this story! (Ok, so I know it's not that many, but still…) I mean, only 14 of those 403 people have reviewed! PATHETIC! But anyway, for my wonderful, if not _few_, reviewers, here you go:

**Goddess –Princess-Serenity: **Well…um…your review was most definitely the longest…hehehe…

Yahiko: At least you made her review page look longer than it is…

Me: Shut up! …But really, glad you liked it and I'll make sure to update! Update! Update! Update! Update!

**Viperthe strange: **OK, you officially win the prize of The Weirdest Writer Around…is that a good thing? Glad you liked the chapter, anyway… read on!

Yahiko: Hey Viper, Kenshin **does** look good in the swimsuit! (whistles)

Me: 0-o;;

**arubabu: **Thanks! I'm so glad you liked it, and I hope I didn't confuse you too much…Um ya, about the third person thing, I actually had no idea how to get them out of it, since I kinda posted the sneak-peak without thinking about it…ehehehe…but then it just came to me! -

Yahiko: Why can't a brain come to her!

Me: Hehehe, that's funny…(ten minutes later) …HEY!

**Mori'quessir: **Glad you liked it, and I hope this chappie will be much, much longer. Ya…and you did say that before, although I don't mind you saying it again! - Feel free to say it as much as you want!

Yahiko: Even though it's completely untrue...

Me: (Poofs Yahiko's gi and hakama into a frilly pink dress) HA! Take that!

Yahiko: (Running around screaming) AHHH! Now I look like Kenshin! (Read **Viperthe Strange**'s update - it's really funny!)

Me: What's really wierd, is that I'm actually getting used to this...0-o;;

**Ridia-san: **Ya I know, I'm such a slacker when it comes to length…- Hopefully this one will be longer. I want your total reading time to be _at least_ 7 minutes. Lol

**-infidelMaki-: **Glad you liked it! I hope you like this chappie too; the plot will be more romancey (is that a word?).

Kaoru: (Flipping through dictionary) Nope.

Me: Well, it is now.

Romancey: (adj) Having the tendency to have romance; filled with romance and love _This chappie will be funnier and more romancey._

Me: Tada!

Everyone: 0-o;;

Me: Riiiiiiiiiiiight…ya. Aaaaanyway, time for my favorite six words! AND ON WITH THE FIC!

Kenshin: Um, Kitty-dono? That's only five words, de gozaru yo…

Me: I wasn't talking about those words, silly! I was talking about these: TIME TO TORTURE THE ANIME CHARACTERS!

Kenshin: (gulp) Oh…um, right…that's six words alright…

Me: Muahahahahaha!

Everyone: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! (runs around in circles screaming)

Me: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, or any of the characters. But I can still do things with them…_evil_ things…MUAHAHA! AND ON WITH THE FIC!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Last time on Switched:_

_Kenshin and Kaoru both breathed sighs of relief, and Kaoru said "Sorry, Sano. Sessha just has a habit…"_

_Then Kenshin and Kaoru sat down side by side, and smiled at each other. And, without Sano or Yahiko seeing, Kenshin grabbed Kaoru's hand under the table. And they stayed that way for the rest of the meal._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next morning, Kenshin woke up to the sound of birds chirping. He looked outside and was surprised to find that it was light outside.

'Wow!' He thought. 'Kaoru's body sure can sleep longer. It's probably because her senses aren't as fine-tuned as mine…hmm. That must be the best night's sleep I've had since…um…forever, de gozaru yo!'

With that thought, he set out to do the laundry, only to remember that's Kaoru didn't do the laundry. 'Oh, right.' He thought. 'What does Kaoru do in the mornings? Bosses Yahiko around, cooks occasionally, teaches classes,…AAH!'

Kenshin dashed into his room (meaning the room Kaoru was sleeping in), and quickly woke Kaoru up.

"zzz…ugh…huh? Kenshin?"

"Gomen Kaoru-dono, but we have a problem, de gozaru yo…"

"What is it Kenshin?" But then it dawned on her, too. She had classes today, and Kenshin didn't even know her style of fighting!

"Oh no! What are you going to do? I mean, you could say you were sick, but then no one would teach the classes…"

"Oi! Busu! Kenshin! Up and at 'em! I'm hungry!"

They glanced at each other, and Kaoru got an evil grin on her face. "Yahiko!" They said at the same time.

"Yahiko-kun?" Kenshin asked sweetly, stepping out of the room. "I (cough) feel awfully sick today…do you think you could (cough cough) teach the classes today (cough)?"

Luckily, Yahiko didn't comment on the fact that Kenshin (in Kaoru's body) walked right out of Kenshin's room. "Hmm…I don't know, busu…maybe…but only if I can skip all my chores for a week!" He grinned evilly.

"That little rat!" Muttered Kaoru, listening through the closed shoji. "Skipping out on all his chores! ...Oh well. I suppose it is worth it…"

"Alright, Yahiko." Said Kenshin. "I suppose (cough) that that would work. Just make sure you (cough) do a good job, alight?"

"YES! Whatever, busu! Have fun doin' my chores! Hehehe…" And he ran off to get his bokken.

After a few seconds, Kaoru stepped out from behind the shoji. "You know Kenshin, he's gonna get suspicious eventually. Next time you really need to wack him on the head…"

"Oro…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

(a/n OK, so normally I'd be ending the chappie right there. But, since everyone wants the chapters to be longer, I'll go ahead and put the next chapter's worth on here too. Oh, and lots of action in the next part too. Hope you like! -)

Kenshin deftly stirred the miso soup, then quickly shaped the riceballs into perfect spheres.

"You know, Kenshin, that has got to be the best meal I've ever prepared in my entire life!" Said Kaoru, watching Kenshin from across the room. They both laughed.

"Well, Kaoru-dono, I think your cooking is great! You've really improved a lot, de gozaru yo."

"Thanks Kenshin! Maybe I don't need those cooking lessons from Tae after all!"

"Um, well, there's always room for improvement, de gozaru yo…"

They both laughed again, and Kaoru was just about to comment when they heard the dojo gates swing open.

"That's weird." Said Kaoru. "I thought Sano was gambling today…"

Kenshin said nothing, although he distinctly remembered Sano telling them he wouldn't be by all day. "He must have just had a losing streak." He said, trying to keep Kaoru from worrying. "I'll go see."

But when he walked outside, he was met with a shock. It wasn't Sano, but a large man in a black gi and hakama. The man shouted to Kenshin.

"Battousai! I have come to challenge you! Come out, or the lady gets it!" Kenshin worried for a moment, before realizing the man was actually referring to him as 'the lady.'

"I'll go get him." Kenshin lied. "He must be around here somewhere…"

He pretended to look for Kaoru, but as soon as he was out of sight, he ran to his room and grabbed the sacabatou (sp?). Then he ran back outside, where the man was growing impatient.

"Outta the way, girlie. We wouldn't want any 'accidents' now, would we?"

By now, Kaoru had heard everything, and was peeking around the wall. Obviously, Kenshin was going to fight him, so she just hung back and watched.

"I'd advise you to leave now, if you don't want to be hurt." Warned Kenshin, but the man just laughed.

"Oh yeah, like you're gonna take me on! I'll have you know I'm the strongest man in my village!"

Kaoru snorted. 'Whatever village he comes from, must be the world's smallest, weakest village! Yahiko could take this guy on!'

By now, the man was getting angry. "Move outta my way now, woman! I'm here to avenge my fallen father, who was killed by Battousai. So move! I must challenge him!"

Kenshin's eyes softened. "I'm truly sorry about your father, but by killing me-I mean Battousai, do you really think it will bring him back? What will it accomplish?"

By now the man was furious. "SHUT UP WENCH!" He yelled, and charged Kenshin.

'This isn't good.' Thought Kenshin as he narrowly avoided a swipe. 'This man is pretty good, and Kaoru's body isn't conditioned right for my fast attacks! And, this kimono is so restricting! But that can be taken care of…'

After he dodged a swipe meant to decapitate him, he drew his sword. 'Forgive me, Kaoru-dono, I know this is one of your favorite kimonos…' With that, he slashed the sides of the kimono, so that he could actually run.

'HEY!' Thought Kaoru, still hidden. 'Himura Kenshin, after this is over, you are buying me a new kimono!'

Meanwhile, Kenshin was dismayed to find out that Kaoru could barely run half as fast as he was used to. 'This isn't going to be pretty...' He thought for the second time in two days. He narrowly ducked another blow.

'Oh no!' Thought Kaoru. 'He can't fight as well as he usually does in my body! I have to help him!' And with that, she ran back to the training hall, and grabbed a bokken. Then she dashed back to the yard, where Kenshin had just gotten slashed on the arm, not getting one hit on the other man because his perception of speed was still messed up.

'Ooh!' Thought Kaoru, wincing. 'I'm gonna feel that tomorrow!'

With that, she sprinted out to the battle, and was utterly shocked it took her only about half the time she expected. 'Wow!' She thought. 'Kenshin's so fast!' And she was even more shocked when she whacked the man in the head with her bokken that it broke in two! Kenshin was amazingly strong and fast! But, though she did have his ki-sensing abilities, she didn't know how to use them, and didn't notice the man sitting back up. But right as he was about to strike her, Kenshin wacked him in the head with the sword. This time the man lay unconscious.

"Thank you Kaoru-dono." Said Kenshin. "I'm still adjusting to your body. It's much…different than what I'm used to. This whole situation is strange, de gozaru yo."

"Yeah." She agreed. "Your body is so much faster and stronger than mine. Well, anyway, let's get going."

"Going where exactly, de gozaru ka?

"Why, to the market of course! You owe me a new kimono and bokken. And guess who gets to model the kimono?"

"Ororo…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well, that's the end of that extra-long chappie! I hope you all liked it! And don't forget to review:)

Kenshin: (In pink kimono) _Why_ exactly do _I_ have to model this thing, de gozaru ka?

Kaoru: Honestly, Kenshin! Do you think they'd let a man try on the kimonos?

Kenshin: But I _am_ a man!

Me: Not in my story, you're not. Now, be a good girl and try on that purple kimono, k?

Kenshin: Ororo…please review! It might make her update faster, and the faster she updates, the faster I can get out of this thing, de gozaru yo. So pleeeeeeeeeease review! Aragatou!


End file.
